


Heart Attacks Waiting to Happen

by Skaboom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, aggressive but consensual sex, dominant!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near death experience, Alec and Jace find themselves clinging to each other in a physical manner unlike any they had ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attacks Waiting to Happen

Had Alec looked over a moment later, it would have been too late.

He turned around just in time to see the demon swipe the seraph blade from Jace’s hands, knocking the blonde to the ground in the same motion. The demon stood over Jace, leaning in for the kill, but before it got it’s chance, Alec’s arrow pierced it’s back. The demon turned, moving for Alec but before it got three steps, it was met with two more arrows to the chest. It fell, erupting in a fiery death, leaving Alec and Jace the only two beings in the alley that had just been the site of a five demon battle.

Alec immediately moved to Jace, standing above the other, who lay, panting, on the ground. Jace looked up at Alec with an expression full of admiration, gratitude, and something that Alec had never seen before.

He offered a hand to Jace, who got quickly to his feet, practically hurling himself against Alec, their lips crashing into each other’s. Alec dropped his bow and quickly shed his quiver before grabbing Jace, pushing him up against the side of the brick building that comprised one wall of the alley.

Alec couldn’t say for sure exactly how long he had wanted this, but long enough that he couldn’t have stopped his body from responding to Jace’s even if he had wanted to. It was as though years of repression were bursting from him in the form of an intense and passionate aggression.

One hand went to the back of Jace’s neck, the other going to the blonde’s hair, mussed from the fight they had just completed, while Jace’s hands gripped Alec’s hips, drawing the older boy in closer as he returned the passionate, but aggressive, bruising kiss.

This may not have been the best idea, the smartest move, but they were both way past thinking this through in any way. Yes, Jace had almost been killed, yes, Alec had just saved his life, but this was far from the first time that such things had happened, far from the first time that one had saved the other…and yet somehow, this time, everything was different. Neither could pinpoint exactly why, but things had clearly changed.

Alec pressed forwards, backing Jace flush against the wall. Their bodies were close enough now that they could feel each other growing harder as the kiss both continued, and somehow, intensified. Jace was aroused heavily by Alec’s somewhat surprising physical aggression, and Alec by Jace’s mere willingness in the acts at hand. He had dreamt versions of this time and time again, both in sleep, and while awake, but nothing he had imagined came anywhere near the thrill of the real thing.

Alec pulled back from the kiss, biting down hard on the blonde’s lower hip as he did so, eliciting a gasp of both surprise and arousal from the other man. Jace moved his hands down, cupping Alec’s ass, pulling him in tight as Alec’s mouth moved to Jace’s neck, first kissing, then sucking at the tender skin of his throat, marring the flesh to the side of the rune burned into it.

All thought was lost, both boys acting on pure physical desire for one another. Need and thirst were driving them now, and neither had any want for anything else.

Alec, who normally kept every part of himself bottled up, guarded, let loose. He reached down, feeling Jace’s erection through his leather pants. The moan that such an action pulled from the other told Alec everything that he needed to know about Jace’s desires, his longings, everything that Alec needed to keep pressing forwards.

“Do you have something?” Alec breathed, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked at Jace, expression nothing short of desperate.

“Wallet,” Jace muttered. “Back pocket.”

With a smirk, Alec grasped Jace by the hips, rotating him, and shoving him back against the wall. Jace reached out, catching the brick with open palms, his heart racing as he looked over his shoulder to see Alec reaching into his back pocket, pulling the lubricated condom from Jace’s wallet. Alec tossed the wallet aside and hastily pushed down his dark jeans, freeing his rock hard member. He applied the condom, then reached out, yanking down Jace’s pants and boxers in one swift movement. He winked at Jace before raising his right hand and spitting on his fingers. He knew that there was no way that Jace was ready for him fully yet, so he moved to stretch him out, first with one finger, then two, then three.

Jace gasped heavily at each entrance, his breath hitched with every new movement, every foreign touch. Jace was no stranger to sex, but Alec – at least _this_ Alec – was like nothing, and no one, that he had ever encountered, and he found himself basking in the euphoria of it all.

After several moments of what Alec hoped was adequate preparation, he removed his fingers and slid closer to Jace, the tip of his manhood resting teasingly at Jace’s entrance. Alec was locked and loaded, and Jace’s moans, and reciprocal actions led Alec to believe that he, too, was ready to go, but Alec hesitated, waiting for – needing – verbal consent.

“Do it,” Jace growled hungrily, his fingers curling into the grooves of the bricks as though clinging for purchase on the wall.

Jace didn’t need to be told twice – he put a hand on Jace’s bare hip, reaching up with the other to grab a fistful of Jace’s blonde hair, his explosive aggression returning now that he had certain knowledge of Jace’s consent. He tugged on Jace’s hair, forcing his head to tilt back as he pushed inside of him.

Jace let out a cry denoting both pleasure and pain, and Alec paused for a split second, waiting, giving Jace another chance to stop him, to say something. However, the other gave no indication, verbal or otherwise, that Alec should stop.

Alec released Jace’s hair, keeping one hand firmly on Jace’s hip, his fingers digging into the other’s skin as he reached forwards grabbing both of Jace’s wrists in one hand, leaning forwards against the wall for better leverage, better balance. The bricks scraped against Jace’s hands with every rough, pleasure filled movement, but he couldn’t have cared less.

Alec began moving inside of Jace, initially slow, but within moments, the gasps coming from Jace’s mouth, nothing shy of heavenly, fueled the older shadowhunter’s passionate desires. He found his rhythm, moving fast and hard inside of Jace, eliciting moan after moan from the blonde.

Everything inside of Alec was on fire, and showed no signs of stopping. Stamina clearly was not an issue for either one of them, and thank goodness, because neither was anywhere near prepared for this to be over quickly.

“Fuck,” Jace gasped in elation, his breathing coming fast and shallow as every part of him tingled with ecstasy.

Alec let go of Jace’s hip, bruises from his finger tips on the pale skin where he had been holding tightly to the other. The hand slid up Jace’s clothed side, to his abdomen, then his chest, feeling every contour of the fabric of Jace's black shirt and leather jacket as his hand made it’s way up Jace’s torso, then throat, to cover Jace’s mouth, quieting the sounds escaping. Jace groaned against Alec’s palm, only further feeding the already voracious fire inside of him. Alec pulled the hand in tight, closing his eyes as he felt Jace’s lips against his palm, his body – sweaty and pulsing, moving in time with the other’s.

Jace knew that no one could hear him, hear them - that the glamours caused by the runes would keep any mundanes from coming across them in this state, and he was sure that any downworlders that may happen upon them had partaken of worse, but that didn’t stop the hand muffling his voice from being intensely arousing.

Alec thrust, evoking a surprised, but subdued yelp from the other, followed by a deep gasp. Alec smirked, concentrating on the location as he thrust harder, hitting the same spot a second time, drawing an even more intense moan from the other.

A third time, then a fourth, and fifth time, each thrust bringing out another long, deep groan from the blonde, let Alec knew that they were drawing close. He could feel himself on the brink inside of Jace, and he let go of Jace’s mouth, his hand traveling back down the other’s torso to close around the base of Jace’s extremely hardened cock.

Jace let out a wild moan, doing nothing to try and quiet himself, as Alec began to pump in time with his motions, making sure that Jace was taken care of as he went.

The feeling of all of this was indescribable to Alec as he let his body do all of the talking with Jace. He had never been so beautifully on edge, so perfectly alive as he was in this moment, and it was as though every worry, every fear he had was being washed away in the bliss of finally having the chance to fulfill his greatest desires; desires which, until now, had been deeply rooted secrets meant for him, and him alone.

“Alec…” Jace’s tone indicated not only the pleasures being brought upon him by the other, but a desperate warning that he was close, a warning to which Alec took heed, thrusting once more, hard, and calculated, into the other man.

With a gasp, Jace exploded, white hot in Alec’s hand as Alec erupted inside of him, his entire body wracked with the climax.

“Holy shit,” Jace breathed, leaning hard against the wall as Alec’s grip on his wrists loosened. “Holy fucking shit.”

Alec said nothing as he leaned down, bowing his head, resting it on Jace’s shoulder as he panted, gasping for some small semblance of the breath that had escaped him moments earlier. For Alec, there were no words for this, no way to describe how incredible he felt, how much he had waited, longed, for this moment – a moment which he truly believed would never come.

He took a deep breath, then another, before pressing his lips against Jace’s shoulder, meeting a leather jacket where he would have preferred skin, but the tenderness of the gesture was not lost on the other man.

Jace let go of the wall and turned, facing Alec.

“Hey,” Jace said, his own chest rising and falling rapidly as he, too, worked to regain composure and breath. “Alec, look at me.” He placed his hand on Alec’s cheek, guiding Alec’s focus to his own.

“I am,” Alec breathed, finding it nearly impossible to pull his eyes away from Jace’s heterochromatic gaze. “I’ve always been looking at you.”

“I know.” Jace leaned up, pulling Alec into a kiss that was soft, passionate in a way that the others had not been. “Thank you,” he whispered as he pulled back. “For saving my life.”

“Yeah,” Alec looked at Jace, smiling. “Anytime.” He leaned back down, kissing Jace again, his hand gently resting on the back of Jace’s neck.

He didn’t know where this would lead them, but regardless of what came next, this, he would remember for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written since I was too young to be writing smut, so...please, PLEASE take my inexperience into consideration, and thank you for reading! I just really like the idea of a sexually aggressive Alec dominating Jace...and this is the first step towards that I guess.
> 
> Title is from the song FUCK by Bring Me the Horizon.


End file.
